The invention lies in the field of water fountains and in particular relates to means for oscillating or moving a plurality of fountain nozzles discharging streams of water.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,204 I disclosed and showed means for oscillating a plurality of nozzles which included specific means in the form of a line of adjustment holes 84 in arm extension 64. By varying the distance between pivot points 34 and 66, nozzles 60 would move through different predetermined arcs to achieve different visual effects as part of a spectacular display of constantly moving fountains synchronized with music and multi-colored lighting.
However, I have found that use of the nozzle moving means shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,204 has a number of disadvantages. The flexible hose 26 which is continuously flexed by yoke 40 eventually leaks or ruptures due to its constant movement. The continuous back-and-forth movement of flexible hose 26 and rigid pipe 56 often creates turbulence in the water supply causing erratic and uneven discharge of water from nozzle 60. Moreover, the arc through which the tip of nozzle 60 sweeps is not infinitely variable, but is limited to a few variations by the number of holes 84 in arm extension 64.
A further disadvantage of the nozzle moving means provided by U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,204 lies in the use of a single crank arm 72 and links 90 and 90' and rocket 94 to 72 move the two push rods 68 and 68' in opposite directions. I have found difficulties in reliable operation of this arrangement.
Accordingly, I have developed improved means for oscillating a plurality of fountain nozzles over predetermined and adjustable arcs to create desired movements of the streams of water from such nozzles.
These improvements include elimination of any flexible hose in feeding water to the nozzles thereby reducing water turbulence and insuring even, uniform flow from the nozzles. In addition, I have developed apparatus which permits infinitely variable adjustment of the arc thru which the nozzles will sweep, and using only a single motor I have developed a system for reliably controlling two series of nozzles moving in opposite directions.
Briefly, my improved fountain nozzle moving means includes the use of a pair of push rods each driven by a single motor having two eccentric arms. The push rods are are each separately connected to s series of slip rings. Each slip ring is slidably connected to an elongated length of pipe which feeds water to one of the fountain nozzles. By varying the location of the slip ring along the length of the pipe, I achieve infinite variation in the number of degrees of the arc through which the fountain nozzles will sweep during oscillation of the push bars. Each of the two push bars oscillates one series of nozzles which are thus caused to move in similar but opposite directions by the operation of a single motor.